


Under the Moon's Gaze

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linksona - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, linksona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Night comes across his lover Every with a little problem that just won't go away!Night is there to help no matter what, after all Every has helped him with so much.





	Under the Moon's Gaze

****The evening was the perfect way to travel. Well at least in Night's mind. The sun had long since set and there was no other light in sight.

Some forms of light tended to hurt his eyes.

Being in the darkness was when Night tended to thrived, being able to see things clearly as if it was daylight. Then of course there was that unique thing his eyes did, as they cast off a glow whenever light reflected off of them.

He could only assume this was a result of his awakening. His life being saved was more than likely not the only thing the shrine had done.

He wouldn't ever be able to find out of course, there was a hundred years he had lost that anything could have happened to him.

Hundred years that he had left Hyrule waiting

No! He would not think like that right now. He had promised Every he would try to keep himself from doing harm and he would not let this ruin the night he was meant to have with him.

Taking a deep breath he pulled on the reigns of his horse by the post near Every's home, the lack of light a little odd in this setting. He slid off slowly and ran his hand over the brown fur of his favorite horse.

“Don't go too far away Chocolate, okay?” he said softly, running his hand over her nose and smiling fondly at her She gave a soft knicker and rest her nose into his hand.

It was amazing how she trusted him so much.

Despite that they traveled at night quite often she always trusted him to lead her in directions to keep her away from harm. And whenever he called for her she was never too far away and always came trotting back ears perked and waiting for her usual Endura carrot.

Once he removed the saddled and bridle to make her more comfortable, Night turned towards the dark home.

Wasn't Every expecting him? He was sure Every remembered that they were meant to spend some much needed time together.

Sex wasn't what Night was there for. Though with how Every made him feel each time was something he did find himself thinking of whenever he was left alone with himself.

Being with Every had chased away the dark thoughts that tended to brew in Night's mind. Sure they weren't gone completely but being with Every helped quite a bit.

Night always tended to try to make a frequent visit to his lover, even if it was just a short while and falling asleep in his embrace.

But he wasn't there like he had hoped. The house was dark and quiet. No warm crackling fire. No meal waiting for him as Every tended to do.

Empty.

Something was wrong. Every always meant to tell him whenever he wasn't around when he wanted to come visit or he at least left a note.

There was nothing this time.

Something was _really_ wrong. He had to find him. He just hoped that he wasn't too far away. He hoped that he wasn't hurt.

Tucking the hood over his head once more Night crept past the house. He would check the surrounding area first.

His sharp eyes studied everything as he walked past. He hoped Every hadn't gone too far. What if he _was_ hurt...?

What if he had gotten in over his head and couldn't call for help?

Panic surged Night forward, picking up the pace as he started to come up on an abandoned Bokoblin cave. He had known that even with the dreaded blood moon those creatures never came back, as Every always chased them out.

But then why were there noises coming from it?

Cautiously he stepped closer, crouching low as he came closer. If there indeed was a monster then he should take care of it to help keep Every's area safe.

Or at least lure it away.

A loud drawn out moan perked his ears, causing him to blush darkly. He recognized that voice. There was only one person who had a moan like that.

Every.

But what was he doing all the way out there doing _that?_

“Dammit,” he heard him grumble to himself. “Go down.”

Flushing darkly once more Night crept to the opening of the cave. The moonlight shined down on his face, his eyes casting their glow.

Instantly he saw Every tense and leap for the weapon nearby, only stopping when he realized who it was.

“Shit Night. You scared the hell out of me,” Every said, relaxing himself but then his hand went right to his bare groin. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Night said with a sigh, dropping his bags as well as his weapons. He pulled the hood down from his head and started to untie the string around his neck, showing he was going to get himself comfortable. “I thought I was coming over tonight.”

Every took a step back. “I...you shouldn't be here.”

Night's gaze hardened and he crossed his arms. “And why not?”

Every paused and he let out a sigh as he sat down near the cave wall, his hands still making sure to cover the hard on he sported.

“It's hard to explain...”

Night knelt down next to his lover, the hard expression being replaced by one of concern, his ears drooping slightly.

“I'm here to listen,” he reminded the other male.

Every stared at him for a moment and then let out a heavy sigh. “I just put something in here and came to get it.”

Night raised a brow at him. “Naked?”

“Um..yeah, I got too hot,” Every said, trying to pass it off but Night rest a hand on his inner thigh making him shiver a bit and hold back a moan.

“It doesn't seem like you were doing that...” Night said softly. “I heard you Every.”

Every glanced away but Night guided his face back to his own where he laid a soft tender kiss to his lips.

“Tell me.” he mumbled against his lips.

Every let out a breath, shifting slightly to get to kiss him again but Night pulled back just a bit but left little space in between them.

“I-I have been like this for as long as I can...remember,” Every explained, Night sitting back on his knees to remove his tunic, Every's eyes watching him eagerly. “Like my father always told me that I looked like the old hero of twilight. Maybe I'm more like him than I thought.”

Night paused and thought it over. The only thing he remembered about the twilight hero was his association with wolves. He honestly wasn't sure what that had to do with it but....

Little did Night know that he was having a reaction much like a wolf in heat.

“Well...let me at least attempt to help you through this,” Night said, crawling into the others lap and kissing his lips again.

His hand finally went up his leg and he wrapped around his hard member. It was as if Night hadn't even caught him at all touching himself.

Every attempted to speak but all that came out was a series of moans.

“Hah....Night,” Every moaned against his lips, his hips already bucking into his hand. He needed to help him.

His lips came into contact with his own again, his tongue playing at Night's lips in such passion. Night parted his lips slowly, a soft moan of his own escaping as he felt Every's tongue slide against his in a sensual dance.

His hand pumped him, sliding up the length of his cock and rubbing his thumb over his tip with each rise of his hand.

“That...that feels good,” he whispered, his other hand grasping at Night's clothed thigh. “There is s-something you should knooow.”

Night slid his body off of his lap and laid down on the ground. His lips ghosted over his thigh to briefly kiss at the bottom of the shaft.

Every's words died away and Night took that opportunity to help him further. He slid his lips over the tip, but instead of taking his time like he tended to do he sunk his lips down him further, taking in as much as he could without gagging himself.

“Shit,” Every moaned, his hand grasping the back of his head. His fingers dug into the blonde locks, grasping hard as he pulled on the strands.

Night dragged his lips slowly, the pre cum heavy on his tongue. It tasted different this time and it was a little...addicting.

He sucked harder on his cock for more, a soft moan escaping him and the feel of his member getting harder into his pants.

“Ngh!” Every suddenly gasped, the hot liquid splash onto his tongue as he came in his mouth. Night paused his movements, closing his eyes as he swallowed.

Slowly he pulled his lips from him and peered up at him, breathing heavily.

“Feel better?” he asked.

Every panted softly, resting his hand on Night's cheek and wiping some cum off of his chin that had escaped his lips.

“That felt amazing,” he said, smiling down at him. “But um...”

Glancing down Night saw the problem. Every's member was hard still, slick with his saliva. Despite that he had just released into his mouth.

“You didn't let me finish...” Every said softly. “Years ago my father told me I need to...properly mate someone to feel better. I've...never told anyone about this before so I've never...”

Night pulled himself up from the ground onto his knees, the hard on in his pants obvious in the dim light from the moon.

“Then mate with me,” Night whispered, laying himself back as he pulled his clothes behind his head as he leaned back against the slanted wall.

A visible shiver went through Every as his eyes grazed over him once more. Night had never seen him like this in the time that he had known him. He rather liked it.

It was new and exciting. But he would not willingly wish him to be like this.

Every was on him in a few moments, pulling his pants off quickly and raising his legs and pushing them up towards Night's head.

Night's eyes widened as he watched Every lean down slowly towards him. Night never knew himself to be _that_ flexible.

His greedy tongue quickly swirled around his entrance, causing a shiver to go through him. They hadn't done this yet at all and he was surely going to remember it for quite some time

“Every!” Night moaned louder this time to him, his body trembling with the new pleasurable sensation of a swipe of his tongue. Every's eyes stared up into his greedily as his tongue continued to lap at his tight ring of muscle.

His tongue dipped into the tight ring then causing a soft cry to emit from him. Night was a usual quiet person in bed but Every was bringing his voice out in such ways that his voice wold go hoarse.

He was just glad that no one was around.

Slowly Every pulled his tongue away and licked at his own lips, his eyes blazing into his own as if asking for permission.

“Mate with me,” Night said again, letting out a gasp as Every suddenly dropped his legs and laid himself over him.

“Mine,” he growled, catching his lips in another kiss as his hair cascaded around them. Night's arms instantly held him around the neck, raising his legs to wrap around his waist.

His tongue dwelled past his lips once more as his hand went between them and guided his cock right into the others body.

There was little to no time to adjust as Every sank in deeply, but Night expected that as he held onto him tightly as Every pulled his lips away to breathe.

His thrusts were deep and hard, punching out moan after moan out of Every as he sought another release into the tight passage before him.

Every's nails ran up and down his sides, scratching him here and there as his teeth nipped at his skin on his neck, leaving bright red marks that would surely bruise.

Night could only hang on, the pleasure going straight to his cock as he hit his special spot over and over again.

“Night....fuck....Night!” Every cried out, his arms wrapping around him and holding him close. “I love you....”

Night felt a surge in his chest at those words though was quickly distracted by the moan that escaped him.

“Cummming I'm cumming. Night!,” Every called out into the cave, the hot liquid soon erupting into Night's body. Night let out a soft moan, arching his hips as Every's hand reached between them suddenly and started to stroke his cock fast.

A steam of white soon shot out of his tip, coating Every's hand and his stomach.

A shiver went through his body as he collapsed back against the slanted wall, breathing heavily. Every collapsed into his arms, breathing heavily as he held him and nuzzled into Night's chest.

“Feel better _now_?” Night asked him softly, his fingers running through his hair. Though no answer came from his lips.

Night glanced down at him and smiled when he realized that Every was starting to fall asleep in his arms, finally satisfied.

He leaned down slowly and brushed a soft kiss against his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all updates for my writings can be found on my tumblr (triforceangel) or on my twitter (triforceangel13)


End file.
